


Somewhere Nice

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that Harry and Draco have a different idea of 'somewhere nice'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebekkahf6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekkahf6/gifts).



> Written for shanes_lullaby at LJ for the Happy April Swap; also covers the 'dating' square for love bingo.

Draco had been dating Harry for...two months now. They had been on a handful of dates--dinner, a play, luncheon, breakfast. They hadn't quite progressed past being unable to keep their hands on each other (but in Draco's defense, Harry was very sensitive and loved to be touched almost as much as Draco loved touching Harry). Next week they had planned to meet with their respective friends--together--at a neutral pub in Surrey. 

They talked, long conversations of their jobs and where they wanted to travel to; how they felt about having a family and the little secrets one shares unwittingly with someone they want to build a life with. It was a new love, but Draco felt sure that he and Harry had a future together.

But today...

Draco pointedly looked down at his shoes. His very nice, very expensive shoes. "Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows, innocent. "Yes?"

"You said we were going somewhere nice," Draco said, very slowly and pointedly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I suppose I did."

Draco looked again at his shoes. "Are you aware of what that means?"

"Isn't this nice, though?" Harry asked, opening his arms to indicate the field behind him.

'This' was a field of strawberries; insects crawled and hummed while a few children were eating their way through the bushes rather than picking them. Their parents were keeping an eye on them even as they collected the fruit. It was quiet, though, and there was a breeze. 

Draco sighed. "It is, yes, Harry." But the thing was that Draco was wondering if he had somehow lost his ability to translate Harry's words. He had discovered early on that Harry was straight forward and didn't say things the way other people did. It was refreshing, but how would Draco manage another month of it if he didn't understand now?

Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hands in his. A gentle tug brought them close enough for a chaste kiss. "Transfigure them," Harry whispered. "I'll buy you a new pair, double whatever they could possibly cost. In the meantime, though, we can be at home, eating strawberries."

"That's not fair," Draco growled. "Choosing between my shoes or picking fruit that I can eat out of your mouth? Not. Fair. Harry. Potter." Each of those words was accompanied by a warning nip on Harry's lips.

Harry smirked. "Not a hard choice, is it though?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "What you do to me."

Harry laughed, clear and bright. "Come on. Pick some strawberries and let me show you exactly what that means."

Draco groaned, but whether it was from frustration or arousal, even he wasn't sure.


End file.
